Ms. Sara Bellum
Ms. Sara Bellum '''(also referred to as simply '''Ms. Bellum)' '''is a minor character from ''The Powerpuff Girls. She is the Mayor's secretary who works in Town Hall in the city of Townsville. She appears in the catfight, Ms. Bellum vs. Sedusa, against Sedusa. Biography Ms. Sara Bellum is the Mayor's deputy and the "brains" of his operations. The Mayor himself believes that she is the real head of Townsville. She speaks with a throaty, alluring, and quite unruffled voice and she handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically everything. Ms. Bellum's face is almost never shown throughout the series. Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom's mind was switched to her body or when she fought Sedusa), her hair often covers her face. Appearance Ms. Bellum is a tall, curvy, and strikingly gorgeous woman, with lush, ivory skin and vibrant, strawberry red hair. She wears a bright red buttoned down blouse, with a black belt, wrapped around her thin, hourglass shaped waist. She wears a black choker with a golden gem in it. Her hair is very curly and her dress exposes major cleavage and much of her long, sexy legs. The latter of which, she sports a pair of ruby heels. Ms. Bellum never shows her face, so it's unknown what it looks like. However, every now and then, her chin has been shown on occasion, but it's never consistent, what it really looks like. Her chin is pointed in some shots, and rounded in others. In her catfight with Sedusa, Ms. Bellum wears Sedusa's outfit, consisting of a red leotard, long gloves, thigh-high boots, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose worn under the fishnets. Along with this, she wore Sedusa's face as a mask, which she takes off and fights with her curly hair covering her face. Her skin is also painted white, which washes off after their fight in the pool. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities * Strength: Ms. Bellum has a slightly above average amount of human strength, her strongest feats were being able to launch Sedusa through a glass window and knocking her out for 30 seconds. * Agility: Shown when she speared Sedusa through the window. * Stamina: Able to hold her breath underwater for nearly a minute, while still delivering punches and kicks at full power. * Resistance: Despite being a normal human with no superpowers wearing very little to defend herself, Ms. Bellum was able to take a lot of hits from Sedusa and still got back up to fight, only growing tired after their pool fight. She even took a hit from Sedusa's hair that are normally used to take down a Powerpuff Girl. * Intelligence: Shown at the end of the fight when she figures out water is Sedusa's hair's weakness. Weaknesses * Vulnerability: Having no superpowers, Ms. Bellum has no way of defending herself nor an ability to deal too much damage.This is how Sedusa was able to grab her many times and throw her around during the fight, with Ms. Bellum not retaliating many times. * Pride: Only shown when she challenges Sedusa to fight her. She leaves herself open, as Sedusa immediately punishes her for it. * Weak Stamina: While still able to hold up her own through the fight, she was still too weak to fight after the pool fight, while Sedusa was still able to afterwards. Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Heroine Category:Damsel in Distress